Give A Little More
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Imagine if you will: Michonne making Rick work for it and ride her strap-on


"M-Michonne," Rick stuttered, the pink blush hidden beneath his thick facial hair spreading down his hickey-riddled neck to his chest. He was a mess, curls all tangled up from her greedy fingers tugging him this way and that when his tongue was licking up her juices, and his beard was sodden with evidence of his mouth's talent. In a lust-filled haze, Michonne tilted her head, blatantly admiring her own handiwork on his neck, a smattering of red, and the black leather collar that bobbed with his Adam's apple. Her favorite mark on him had to be the love bite over his right nipple. She might've gotten too eager teasing him since she left behind teeth marks, but Rick hadn't complained one bit.

"Michonne," Rick repeated, without a quaver in his rough timbre this time, though she could he was still embarrassed. "I thought you were supposed to be fucking me."

With a smile, Michonne tucked a hand under her head, stretching out between Rick's parted thighs as he kneeled over her. Her free hand scraped over his thigh up to his Adonis belt. Michonne's nimble fingers traced over the midnight blue silk panties where his cock was trapped, and it throbbed under her touch and Rick let out a corresponding groan that rumbled deep through his chest.

Locking eyes with Rick, she cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze. "I am going to fuck you, baby." Both of their gazes flickered down to the strap-on, a new one bigger than the last to satisfy Rick's adventurous nature. Their old one was violet and a little smaller than Rick's cock, good for beginners. This one was definitely longer than Rick's cock, though just as thick, and as soon as Rick had laid eyes on it on their supply run to _Cupid's Good Spot_ , Michonne knew they had to upgrade. Besides, this strap-on also had a vibrator on the inside for her pleasure, controlled by remote. For now, it was shut off, the remote innocuously sitting on the bedside table until Michonne was ready.

Glancing back up to Rick's intense blue eyes, Michonne skimmed her palm up his torso until she lovingly cupped his chin. "But I think I want you to work for it tonight."

Rick swallowed, and then his eyes darkened with lust as he took her challenge to heart. Raising himself higher on his knees, Rick shuffled forward over the strap-on and Michonne helpfully raised it upright for him. She asked, "You prepared yourself, Rick?"

His answer was a smirk and to reach behind him. There was a wet noise as Rick pulled the plug from his ass and tossed it to the side. He allowed himself only a whimper, but Michonne's trained eye caught the way his thighs quivered and the tremble of his jaw as he bit back his moan.

"Good boy," she complimented him.

The tips of his ears turned pink from her praise.

Reaching down, Rick went to push his panties down his thighs, but he stopped when Michonne put her hand over his. He raised his eyebrow at her in question, and she allowed herself another smile. "Leave them on," she instructed him firmly, "pull them to the side."

Rick's jaw clenched and he nodded, lips parting as he reached behind himself again. He pulled the panties out of the way and held his cheeks open tilted forward over the strap. Pre-lubricated and a pretty burgundy color, the strap was held languidly my Michonne with something that might be perceived as casualness if it weren't for the spark of tenderness and love in her eye as she stared at him.

"Go ahead, baby. Fuck yourself on it."

He lowered himself down and thanks to the lube and him wearing the plug all day, there was little resistance. There was just a pleasant burn and a stretch, and a tightness to Rick's belly. All the breath left his lungs in what would be an embarrassingly high-pitched gasp if it weren't for Michonne's moan as the added weight from Rick made the harness rub against her engorged clit. Once he was fully seated, Rick paused for breath and tears sprung to his eyes. The arm tucked under Michonne's head flung out towards the bedside table to grab the remote. With that in hand, she looked back up at Rick and gave his meaty hip a squeeze. "You okay, baby?"

Rick nodded. "Mm, it's so big." His face tilted towards the ceiling, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. "Fuck, Michonne, feels so fuckin' good."

Once she assured that Rick was fine, Michonne slapped his ass and Rick planted his hands on either side of her body to catch himself. His fingers twisted and tangled in the sheets. Bowed over her body, Rick pressed his forehead to her sternum, his hot breath ghosting over her nipples. "Come on, baby," she encouraged him, and Rick sucked in a breath and lifted his face. "You wanna come? You wanna get fucked?"

"Yes," he hissed, face tight.

"You gotta earn it, baby," she urged, "so come on and ride me. Take what you want."

With a groan, Rick started to roll his hips, and Michonne's head collapsed back against the pillows as he started to stimulate her clit. Her thumb mashed the button on the remote and small vibrating pulses electrified her nerve endings. Judging by Rick's harsh grunt and the way he started to buck his hips down faster, the vibrations thrummed through the rest of the strap-on, too.

There was a chorus of moans between them and Michonne enjoyed sitting back and watching Rick work himself over. The muscles of his abdomen flexed and he reached up to play with his nipples, twisting and flicking them hungrily. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and Michonne slapped the outside of his thigh. "None of that, baby, lemme hear you."

Immediately, Rick got louder, letting go of his inhibitions. His brow furrowed deep in that familiar thoughtful frown and his eyes squeezed shut as he chased his release. Again, Michonne raked her nails over his nipple, knocking his fingers aside. "Look at me when you come, baby."

"God, fuck, Michonne." With some effort, Rick opened his eyes and looked back down at her. He didn't know where to look, his gaze switching back and forth between watching her breasts jiggle and then looking back at her face and tracking how her pleasure was increasing. "'M close," he admitted, a strain in his voice.

"I know, baby, I know," Michonne huffed, rolling her shoulders. It took everything in her not to thrust upwards into him, but the vibe on her clit made it impossible for her to keep still. Her body writhed, and she was fighting back her own orgasm, waiting to come with Rick. "Fuck, I'm close, too. Come with me?"

Raising his hips higher than before, Rick bounced back down on her harder, grunting each time. There was a wet spot on his panties, barely distinguishable against the dark fabric, and Rick belatedly tried to reach for his cock. "Please?"

"No, come untouched and come with me." Michonne took his hand, interlocking their fingers together. "Come on, baby, I know you can do it. Work for it."

"Shit," Rick whined, face pinched. "Mm, shit, fuck." He kept pumping his hips, and Michonne took mercy on them both, clicking the remote again to bump on the intensity of the vibrations.

That was all it took for both of them, and Rick could only squeeze her hand in warning before he came with a sharp cry. What at first was a barely there wet spot was then spilling out the sides of the panties, dripped down Rick's strong thighs until it dribbled over the harness. Somehow, Michonne was able to keep her eyes open to watch them, her own orgasm like a lightning bolt that lanced through her body and liquefied her brain.

Completely boneless, Rick collapsed on top of her with a whimper, and there was a wet squishing noise as his over-sensitive cock was sandwiched between their bodies and covered with his come. With the shifting pressure, Michonne shook as another, albeit smaller orgasm racked through her body and she clumsily switched the vibe off. Once the barely perceptible buzzing stopped, Rick sighed in appreciation, and they could both breathe easier.

Lazily tangling her fingers in Rick's hair, Michonne asked, "How was that, baby?"

With tender hips, Rick slowly raised himself up until the strap slid out from between his cheeks with a slick, popping noise. Excess lube leaked and splashed over Michonne's thighs, and Rick rolled to the side. On his back, he panted into the air and rasped, "Next time," he jerked his chin towards the remote she still clutched in her hand, "give a little more." A lazy smile curled his mouth, his bottom lip shiny and swollen and his blue eyes playful, though tired. "I can take it."


End file.
